Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a communication device, and/or a method of operating the same. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a digital/analog converter (DAC), a communication device including the same, a method of calibrating output from the DAC, and/or a digital/analog conversion method.
A transmission end of the communication device may include a DAC configured to convert a digital signal, generated by a modem, into an analog signal. The DAC generates a reference current and performs digital/analog conversion based on the generated reference current such that the DAC may produce errors due to variations in the reference current.